Kites and bridles for kites are well known in prior art ( such as the steerable kite of U.S. Pat. No. #4,874,146, the kite bridle of U.S. Pat. No. #4,871,133 or the two-string delta-style kite of U.S. Pat. No. #4,736,914.
In recent years, two string stunt kites have become increasingly popular and much attention has been given to the problems inherent in using two strings to control and maneuver the kite under adverse conditions such as high winds, cross winds or changing winds and with the interest and increased activity of competition flying, more attention is being given to precision flying, response time and other variables connected with flying.
In the past, it has been the common practice to attach the bridle control loops to the two lateral rods in two places and in one place on the center strut or keel tube of the frame, forming substantially two, equal, three string yokes, with each yoke pulling on substantially one side of the kite and dividing the kite into two chambers or surfaces. A control string is attached to a common point of each of the two yokes, and when, for steering, one of the two strings is tensioned more than the other, the respective corresponding half of the steerable kite is drawn near which has the result that, because of the two-chamber system, the air current is intensified in the other half of the kite, and when the selected steering position is maintained (right or left) circular motions are generated.
When both control stings are simultaneously held at the same length, the kite moves in the direction indicated by its tip.
One problem occurring with the prior art practice of having two independent yokes, is the fact that the plane of the kite can only be controlled in its horizontal axis, that is, no variable control is available to change the manner in which each yoke is attached to the kite while in flight. All the strings of each yoke remain at the same length from the contact points on the kite rods to the common tie point on each of the yokes. On the other hand, a three string kite which is capable of changing the kite in its horizontal and vertical axis is cumbersome and requires means such as reels to control each of the three strings as is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. #3,338,536.